


Rewrite the Stars

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Ancient Greece, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, God I hate tagging, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, POV Alternating, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Royal Omega Anthony Edward Stark had been promised to Prince, Heir, and undeniably alpha Steven Grant Rogers since before he was born.Their relationship through the ages, ups, downs, and when things go sideways.(title taken from Rewrite the Stars from the The Greatest Showman soundtrack and lyrics from Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur)
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341598
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> square: free
> 
> (this one just didn't want to get written, so forgive if it low-key/high-key sucks)

_ I met you in the dark, you lit me up _

Royal Omega Anthony Edward Stark had been promised to Prince, Heir, and undeniably alpha Steven Grant Rogers since before he was born. Sparta and Athens were rivals since before anyone alive could remember, and this might end the continuous wars. 

The two met for the first time in Athens to get acquainted and to see if the match would work. Now six-year-old Steven, now lovingly called Steve, and Anthony shortened to Tony, met the younger omega hiding away in his mother’s skirts. Steve had loudly announced to every courtier present in the room that ‘Tony was the prettiest omega he’d ever seen’. 

Tony had flushed and hid his face in the queen’s skirts, and every face in the room had cooed, even the toughest ministers and generals.

Thunder had boomed and the waves had roared outside the seaside manor of their meeting place, and it was announced that the gods themselves approved of the match. 

The very universe had wrapped her arms around the boys and put them together. 

_ I knew I loved you then _

Tony beamed and leaned to press a kiss to Steve’s smiling cheek. The boys had been attending regular meetings since they had both hit their presenting moments, a heat and rut respectively. They didn’t spend it together considering how they were still both young, spritely boys who still indulged in sneaking out after dark to race in the dark woods and steal cakes from the pantry, but as soon as they were both of age, Tony being eighteen and Steve being twenty, they would be moved to spend a rut or heat together, whosever hit first, and then their official wedding ceremony would commence. “You’re dumb,” Tony said, laughing and dodging Steve’s swat. “I would never.”

Steve grinned and tackled him, squeezing his sides and smirking when Tony’s squealed. “Bah-ah-ah-ah-ah,” he tutted. “I am not dumb.”

Tony grinned even as his eyes filled from relentless laughter, his ribs aching in the most pleasant of way, much nicer than when one of the training boys smacked him in the ribs with his dulled sword. “Stop!” he giggled, pheromones flushing. Even for a prince, Tony had a high pheromone count, and Steve sighed, flopping on top of Tony to affectionately scent him. They were promised after all. 

_ But I wanna stay with you till we're grey and old _

“Tony?” Steve mumbled into his shoulder, and Tony turned, running soothing fingers through Steve’s corn-silk hair. 

“Yes?” 

“D’you think we’ll be a good couple?” Steve sounded nervous. “Because we must get married and all, but do you think we’ll still like each other in twenty years if we live that long?”

Tony sighed and curled himself around his promised alpha. “I don’t even want to think of you dying,” he muttered. “But I think so.” He paused. He couldn’t imagine a time when Steve wasn’t pressed comfortably against his side or touching him in some way, whether it be a comfortable arm over his shoulders or clammy palms pressed together tight enough to leave no room for insecurities. 

“Yes,” he said slowly. “I can’t think of a world without you with me,” Tony confessed, scratching just the way Steve liked against the alpha’s scalp. “I love you,” he murmured and looked up at the stars to avoid Steve’s gaze that turned up curiously up at him. “And I’m hoping you’re not bull-headed enough to realize in what capacity I mean.”

“Oh Tony,” Steve murmured. “I love you too. More than the moon and the stars.”

Tony looked down at him and was surprised to find tears in his alpha’s eyes. “Don’t say that,” he joked, and wiped at his own eyes. “The gods will not be happy.”

Steve shrugged. “Don’t matter to me. Just know that I love you and you love me?” He trailed off as a question. 

Tony leaned down to press a kiss against Steve’s mouth and swallowed his soft moan. “OF course I do,” he nipped at Steve’s lip. “ _ Alpha _ .”

_ I wanna live with you, even when we're ghosts _

Tony shuddered and blew the fire, tucking himself under Steve’s arms. “Tony.” Steve’s voice was low and worried as he pressed kisses to Tony’s hairline as they waited for Maria and Howard to form from the ashes for the annual  αναγέννηση when the living could call upon the dead in twos, every 12 years. This year the oracle has professed it to be a holy year, what with the kingdoms’ first heir being conceived and declared connections to be especially strong. “Are you sure--”

“Steve,” Tony didn’t stop his trembling voice. “Please.”

Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over Tony’s belly where the barest bump showed. “Alright.”

Maria formed first, regal and younger than Tony could ever remember her, hair tucked back and lips painted her signature cherry red. “Oh, Tonio,” were her first words, breathed to him, and Tony felt his lips part and a sob escape unbidden. “Oh mio figlio, you’re so beautiful.”

“Mama,” Tony whimpered, something he hadn’t called her since he was a small child. 

Steve clutched Tony tighter to him at the drafty cold as Howard materialized and watched them with something akin to pride as Maria knelt and ran her ghostly fingers over Tony’s bowed head. “I’m so proud,” came Howard gruff voice, hands hanging limply at his side, before twitching and gong to his pockets for a bit a scrap metal to fiddle with. “We’re so proud of you, son.” He looked awkward but seemed resolute to get it out. 

Tony fiddled the same way when he was overwhelmed. 

Tony sobbed, looking up and leaning his head into where Maria’s hand cupped his cheek. “I miss you,” he cried, sniffling. “I miss you so much, I don’t know what to do.”

Howard knelt next to his wife, his grey form flickering in the dim light of the Greek fire, encapsulated by Tony’s own design. “You have Steve, son,” he said, tapping Tony’s cheek. Tony whimpered again, shivering. “He’s always going to take care of you,” Howard continued, gentler than Tony had ever heard him. 

Maybe death made people maudlin. 

“I will, your majesty,” Steve said next to him and he felt Steve’s lips press against his cheek. “I’d protect them both with my life.”

Tony quivered and dried his eyes as best he could with his robe. “I wish you were here,” his voice cracked. “I wish you could see your grandchildren in person.”

Maria smiled through her own tears. “Me too, darling.”

Their apparitions began to fade. Maria murmured something that neither of them could here and Tony dried his eyes. “Love you,” he murmured, clutching Steve’s forearms and kneeling, head bowed. 

Steve wrapped an arm around them and Tony did something he hadn’t done for years before.

He shut his eyes and prayed to Hermes and Hades and Persephone and whoever would listen that they were happy, wherever they were. 

That was enough.

_ Look how we've grown _

“Name?” Tony murmured, carting fingers over his baby’s head. His sweetheart, the new love of his life suckled greedily at his chest and he purred, soothing her as he shifted to turn to face Steve a little bit. “Steve?’

Steve hadn’t let Tony get out of lap for much more than letting the physician look over him and getting his dress off to nurse their pup. “Hm?” he rumbled, kissing his bonding mark. 

“We need a name.”

“Astraea,” Steve said after a moment. “Means stars, and our baby is our star isn’t she?” He growled, nipping lightly at Tony’s neck and bundling them close to him as Astraea’s little rosebud mouth opened on a yawn against his chest as she pulled back. “Also cause the stars are what brought us together, ain’t it?”

“Yeah,” Tony murmured, nosing at Steve’s cheek gently. “Stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
